A.C. 197
by theguywhohasaname
Summary: I don't know genre this thing is... All I know is that Heero's gotta go on another mission 'cause the gundams somehow get put back together again, and there'll be Zinfaield and adlehnderans, and all kinds of other stuff. Read and review, or else....


Well, I came up with an interesting idea. So I'm gonna write about it. However, I require your help. First, you should read this chapter. Then you should review it. Then, once the next chapter is up, you should read it. Then you should review it as well. Then just keep repeating that until the fic has come to a complete stop. Then again, I've written about 30 fics, and only one of them has ended... Anyways, here's the fic, and don't foget to review....  
  
Duo pulled open the front door to the house that he and Heero shared. "You're back." Heero said, acknowledging his arrival. "Wow, an improvement! Congratulations, Heero! You finally upgraded your sentences to two words!" Heero ignored the comment and continued typing something on his laptop. "Hey, Heero... Whatcha doin'?" Heero closed the computer and replied with "None of your business." Duo applauded. "Wow, four words now. Pretty soon you might even be able to communicate with four year olds." "Yeah, I'm already talking to someone with the I.Q. of one." Duo frowned. "Ya know, I think I liked you better when you just said 'hn' evey time I said anything." Duo informed the other pilot before wandering into the kitchen for a snack.  
  
"Let's see... Looks like someones gotta go buy some food pretty soon." Duo noted. Then Heero entered the room. "Miss me?" Duo asked, grinning. "No, I just want to make sure you don't manage to burn the house down." Duo frowned again. "Hey, you know me better than that... I'm only getting a snack. The worst I've ever managed to do with a snack was flood... I did set a fire making lunch once, though..." Duo paused when he saw the look on Heeros face and his smile widened. "Wow, Mr. Perfect Soldier can feel fear." Heeros face quickly went back to his usual poker-face, and he left the room. "Hmm... Heero seems a little odd. Not that he isn't always. But something about him seems different. He's not in his usual mood." Duo shrugged it off and went back to scavenging fo food. "Like he said, none of my business."  
  
Heero locked the door to the bedoom behind him. "Baka... What's wrong with you? Keep yourself together. It's nothing you haven't gone through before... You'e done this kind of thing plenty of times before, and you came out of them all just fine... Why should this one be any different?" Because... You... "NO." Heero shook the thought out of his mind. "Uh... Heero? Any particular reason you're locking me out of my room?" A voice from behin the door asked. Heero looked up and saw that he was in Duos room. "Shit!" Heero muttered, and then he unlocked the door, and Duo pushed it open. "Hi, would you like to buy some girl scout cookies?" Heero pushed his way past Duo and walked down the hall to his room. "Yup. Definitely acting weirder than usual."  
  
There was a knock on Heeros bedroom door, and he glanced up from his laptop. "What do you want?" "Four cheeseburgers, two big macs, fou orders... No, six orders of fries, and a coke. A really big one." Heero went back to typing on his laptop. After a few moments, Duo realised he was being ignored. "Heero! Mariemaia's back, and this time she's stealing all of the worlds spandex!" Heero sighed and shut the laptop. A few seconds later, he opened the door, and Duo walked into his room. "What do you want?" Heero asked again. "You've been cooped up inside this house for too long. You're coming with me." Duo answered, grabbing Heeros arm and pulling him out the door. Heero opened his mouth to object, but shut it again, knowing that it wouldn't do him any good.  
  
"Where are we going?" Duo grinned. "You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" Duo led Heero out to his car and jumped into the drivers seat. "You can't be... You're going to drive?" Duo nodded his head. Heero, with obvious effort, climbed into the assengers seat of the car and didn't vomit. "Hey, I'm not a bad driver..." Heero rolled his eyes. "It's true!" "Do you have a drivers license?" Duo shook his head. "I'm only fifteen."  
  
(Sorry, but I gotta clear something up here... The gundam pilots were 15 at the beginning of gundam wing. That was A.C. 195, and then on Christmas Eve of A.C. 196,Mariemaia appeared, and I already made reference to her. Which should mean that they are all now 16. BUT... Christmas Eve is a few days before A.C. 197. Therefore, for my own devious purposes, Duo's birthday is December 29. He isn't 16 yet. So HA.)  
  
Heero nodded his head. "Right. But you're a gundam pilot." Duo frowned. "Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean I can get a drivers license." Duo started up the car and pulled out of the driveway. "Let's see... It should be this way." He mumbled as he threw the car into overdrive and put it in four wheel drive, while stomping down on the gas pedal. He glanced at Heero, but none of what he had done seemed to have very much of an effect on the other pilot. "Well, it's no fun if you aren't cowering in fear..." Duo said as he took it out of overdrive and four wheel drive and eased up on the gas pedal. "I had you shaking in your shoes in the kitchen, but now, nothing."  
  
The car approached the city park, and Heero asked Duo to stop. "Huh? You sure you want to go to the park? It's dangerous there for someone like you." Heero couldn't help but wonder what Duo meant by that. "What do you mean, 'someone like me?'" Duo grinned. "Squirrels have been known to eat nuts. You're the biggest nut I know." Heero sighed and stepped out of the car. He began walking towards a bench near the center of the park, and Duo jumped out of the car and ran after him. "Hey, why do you seem so down all of a sudden?" Heero turned and paused for a few moments. "I have to go on another mission." Duos mouth fell open. "But... I thought the missions were over with... And the gundams have all been destroyed, anyways..."  
  
Heero nodded his head. "That's why I have to go. The gundams have been reassembled somehow. Someone put together every last atom, and the gundams are attacking the colonies. Wing Zero, Epyon, Tallgeese, Tallgeese II, and Wing Gundam were left here on Earth, and a note was left in the cockpit of Wing Zero. Whoever put them back together wants me to go into outer space in Wing Zero and fight them." Duos face took on an expression of horror. "H-Heero... You aren't actually going to go into outer space alone against four gundams, are you?" Heero lowered his head. "It's the only thing I can do. If I do anything else, they'll destroy the colonies. They've already taken over 7 of them."  
  
Why is this mission bothering me so much? Heero shook his head. "I have to do it. There's no other way." Duo attempted to pretened like it was no big deal, but Heero could see it was bothering him, too. "I guess there isn't any way I can convince you not to go, is there? When are you gonna go? Not for a while, right?" "They've aleady got 7 colonies. I have to go soon, in two days." Duo nodded his head. "Right... Well, I guess it's gotta be done, and there isn't anyone better suited for the job than you. Living through suicide missions has always been your strong point."  
  
Two Days Later...  
  
Duo grabbed Heeros arm. "Hey, Heero... Before you go... There's something I need to tell you..." Heero turned, and something in Duos eyes told him that something was troubling Duo. "Yeah?" Duo bit his lip. I... I can't do it... "I just wanted to wish you luck..." Heero nodded his head. "Thanks." Then Heero turned and walked out the door of the house the two pilots shared, and Duo sat down on a chair in the living room and silently cursed himself. "Why didn't you say it? You might not ever get a chance again..."  
  
Well, I guess that's all for now. Hmmm... Chapter two should be kinda interesting, don't you think? If you knew what's going on in my mind, you'd agree. Don't forget to review! If you don't review, strange things will happen... First you will become hungry. Then you will eat something. Then you will drink something. Then your bladder will fill up, and you will be compelled to urinate in a porcelain bowl. And then more strange, eerie things will happen. So review! I command you to review! 


End file.
